


You head on my chest means my life in my arms❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, Robert's baby boy, Sleepy aaron, cute robert, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Robert are sucked into going to a meeting. Robert doesn't mind but Aaron does mind seeing as he's stuck with the flu! During the meeting Aaron falls asleep with his head on Robert's shoulder even though Robert was supposed to go out with his clients for dinner he doesn't mind taking Aaron back home.





	You head on my chest means my life in my arms❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I rewatched the wedding episode and Aaron had his head on Robert.

Aaron groaned as he woke up his head was spinning and he must have been sick at lest three times last night. Robert woke up with him and rubbed a comforting hand down his back. They both had a meeting to go to and even though Robert told Aaron to stay home he insisted on going with him.

Aaron felt Robert push his hair back from his forehead and press a kiss to it. "Hey baby boy. How you feeling beautiful?" Aaron just smiled at him and whispered "yh I'm ok. Come on the sooner we go to that meeting the sooner we get home." Robert looked at Aaron but Aaron assured him he was fine. They got changed and set off.

They got to the meeting and met their client "Max Branning. Owner of Deals oh Wheels." The man said. Robert shook his hand and so did Aaron. "Right so we've just got a short meeting first then a presentation. Is that ok?" He looked at Aaron who nodded but took Robert's hand and gripped it tight.

Robert whispered "Hey baby it's ok. He knows about me and you and so does everyone so don't worry ok?" Robert kissed his cheek and Aaron nodded. 

They got to the boardroom and sat down an hour into the meeting Aaron felt his eyes close. "NO!" He thought to himself "Stay awake for Robert!" He found himself leaning closer to him big mistake! The minute his head hit Robert's shoulder he was out like a light!

Robert chuckled to himself when he saw Aaron asleep on his shoulder. He moved so Aaron was resting against his chest and whispered to him "Your head on my chest means my life in my arms. Sleep tight beautiful love you!" No one seemed to mind that Aaron fell asleep mostly because Robert was a big past in their business and they couldn't afford to loose him!

The meeting had wrapped up and Max asked "You coming to dinner lad?" Robert looked down at Aaron who was still sleeping this time clutching Robert's leg and his thumb in his mouth and smiled "Nah gonna get this one home he's not been well see mate and he needs sleep!" Max just laughed before saying "Go on them! Here you got a good one there you know? Make sure you look after him." And he left. 

"I know." Robert whispered and took Aaron into his arms deciding to take him home. He carried him all the way to the car and put him down in the back seat lying him down and draping his blazer over him before getting in the front seat and driving off. He drove slowly making sure he didn't disturb Aaron and kept looking at him every 5 seconds to check he was ok.

He finally got home surprised to see that Aaron was still asleep. He gently picked him up and took him to the bedroom. Aaron woke up when they got there and looked at Robert with upset eyes "Hey baby Whats wrong you ok?" Aaron looked at him and whispered "Will you change me?" Robert just smiled and kissed his husband before getting him changed into his night clothes.

Aaron layback down and Robert joined him. Aaron clung to Robert straight away afraid to let go. Robert kissed him before whispering "I'm here baby boy! Always!" 

Both men fell asleep with their arms around each other. They looked so cute that Liv took a picture knowing the wound kill her for it but she didn't care. Her best friend was happy and that's all that was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
